Princess Celestia
Princess Celestia (プリンセス・セレスティア, Purinsesu Seresutia) is an Alicorn pony, the co-ruler of Equestria alongside her younger sister Princess Luna, and the adoptive aunt of Princess Cadance. In addition to her responsibility of raising the sun, she has also been the teacher of Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer at different periods in time, often addressing Twilight as "my faithful student" while mentoring her. "Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister. Will you accept my friendship?" :—Princess Celestia, offering Princess Luna redemption. Appearance :Voice actor: Nicole Oliver (English), Kikuko Inoue (Japanese), Delphine Moriau (French), Elda Olivieri (Italian), Silvia Mißbach (German), Lin Peiling (Chinese), Katja Aakkula (Finnish), Yang Jeong-hwa (Korean), Elżbieta Futera-Jędrzejewska (Polish), Gabriela Codrea (Romanian), Elena Chebaturkina (Russian), Milica Calija (Serbian), Jennie Jahns (Swedish), Carmen Calvell (European Spanish), Rebeca Patiño (Latin American Spanish), Denise Reis (Brazilian Portuguese), Sandra de Castro (European Portuguese) :Voice actor (Singing voice): Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Ana Paula Arias (Latin American Spanish), Cidália Castro (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Celestia is a royal family-type pony with an extremely tall, commanding stature. She has a white coat and a long, constantly billowing and sparkling mane and tale striped with green, blue, purple, and pink. She wears ornate golden shoes that cover her hooves and a golden necklace and crown, each adorned with a purple point-cut gem. She speaks with a gentle alto voice and typically moves using a slow and graceful gait. Gallery Personality "I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more..." :—Princess Celestia to Twilight Sparkle. Princess Celestia acts as a mentor to Twilight Sparkle. She often does not directly state her goals, but rather gives the advice to help her students find the answers they need. For example, she wrote a letter prompting Twilight to make friends in Friendship is Magic, part 1 when her goal was for Twilight Sparkle to find the Elements of Harmony. Despite being royalty, she often encourages her subjects to relax with jokes and gentle questions. She also shows great patience with any inappropriate behavior towards her, as seen when Pinkie Pie snatches a cupcake from her at a party in A Bird in the Hoof. Princess Celestia displays a fun-loving side when she chuckles at the bottle of disappearing ink sent to her by Twilight in Griffon the Brush Off. In A Bird in the Hoof, while sipping from a constantly refilled cup of tea, she pretends to sip from her already full cup, causing Mr. and Mrs. Cake to overfill it. She watches with a smile on her face when Pinkie Pie devours one of the her cupcakes, while Mrs. Cake gasps and drags Pinkie away. Celestia tells Twilight and her friends in The Best Night Ever, after they ruin the Grand Galloping Gala, that she always found the Gala awful and she was hoping they would liven it up. While kindhearted and slow to anger, Celestia's patience does have its limits. When faced against the threat of Discord's return in The Return of Harmony Part 1, Celestia wastes no time in demanding that Discord return the stolen Elements of Harmony. Also, in Lesson Zero, when Spike makes her aware that Twilight inadvertently unleashed mass chaos onto Ponyville in her obsessive attempts to find a friendship report to send to the Princess, Celestia personally intervenes to undo Twilight's out-of-control spell. She sternly orders her student to a private meeting to discuss her actions, but remains understanding, and at the insistence of Twilight's friends she agrees not to punish Twilight, instead asking them all to send her friendship reports only when the lessons make themselves apparent to them. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, after Twilight accuses imposter Cadance of being evil with no evidence to back her claims, Princess Celestia, along with the others, makes clear her deep disappointment in her student and walks out on Twilight after Shining Armor and the other ponies. But in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, while displaying righteous rage to the newly exposed Queen Chrysalis, she eventually commends Twilight for her instincts that told her the imposter Cadance was evil. In Ponyville Confidential, the Cutie Mark Crusaders manage to get a hold of a photo depicting her eating cake in an unladylike manner for their Foal Free Press gossip column titled "Celestia: Just like us." At the end of MMMystery on the Friendship Express, she admires the cake made by the combined efforts of the bakers and overlooks Pinkie's attempts to gain her attention. Celestia can also be very forgiving. She does not admonish Fluttershy for taking Philomena without asking in A Bird in the Hoof. As mentioned above, she does not punish Twilight for the chaos she caused in Lesson Zero. In Keep Calm and Flutter On, she firmly believed that Discord could be redeemed, in spite of the trouble he had caused in the past. She mentions that Fall is one of her favorite seasons in Fall Weather Friends while at Ponyville to celebrate the Running of the Leaves. Relationships Friends/Allies * Star Swirl the Bearded * Hugo * Mayor Mare * Ponies * Twilight Sparkle * Applejack * Rarity * Fluttershy * Rainbow Dash * Pinkie Pie * Dragons ** Spyro ** Spike ** King Warfang * Dragon Sages ** Ignitus ** Aquarius ** Volteer ** Aeros ** Cyril ** Terrador * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Knuckles the Echidna * T-Pup * Buddy Bot * Thomas Jones * Team Rose ** Amy Rose ** Big the Cat ** Cream the Rabbit ** Cheese the Chao * Team Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy Bee * Team Might ** Mighty the Armadillo ** Ray the Flying Squirrel ** Sticks the Badger * Moss the Sloth * Team Sol ** Silver the Hedgehog ** Blaze the Cat ** Marine the Raccoon * Christopher Thorndyke * Tikal the Echidna * Vanilla the Rabbit * Rotor the Walrus * Bunnie the Rabbot * Emeral * G.U.N. ** G.U.N Commander ** Hope Robotnik ** Topaz ** Foxwell Fowler * Princess Elise the Third * Shahra the Genie * Chip * Relic the Pika * Fixit * Dillon Pickle * Wisps ** Yacker * NiGHTS * Shade the Echidna * Shard the Metal Sonic * Honey the Cat * Thorn the Lop * King Puff * Queen Angelica * Striker the Mantis Shrimp * Echo * Coral the Beta * Pearly the Manta Ray * Razor the Shark * Crusher the Chao * Cliff * Q-N-C * MAIA * Chef Woody * Perci * Foreman Fred * Doc Ginger * Hayward * Pokey * Hokey * Tucker * Salty * Pepper * The Ancients ** Chronicler * Freedom Fighters ** Sally Acorn ** Antoine D'Coolette ** Julie-Su Family * Princess Luna (younger sister) * Princess Cadance (adoptive niece) * Prince Blueblood (distant nephew) * Twilight Sparkle (niece-in-law) * Shining Armor (nephew-in-law) * Flurry Heart (great-niece) * Principal Celestia (Human counterpart) Neutral * Sunset Shimmer * Discord * Mayor Fink * Fastidious Beaver * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega * Thrash the Tasmanian Devil * Ghost Girl * Chaos/Perfect Chaos * E-102 Gamma * Team Hooligans ** Nack the Weasel ** Bark the Polarbear ** Bean the Dynamite * Gogobas * Babylonians/Babylon Rogues ** Jet the Hawk ** Wave the Swallow ** Storm the Albatross * Breezie the Hedgehog Rivals Enemies * Lord Tirek * Queen Chrysalis * King Sombra * Shreddix * Eggman Empire ** Doctor Eggman ** Jack Robotnik ** Decoe ** Bocoe ** Bokkun ** Orbot ** Cubot * Shadow Androids * Metal Series ** Metal Sonic ** Metal Tails ** Metal Knuckles ** Metal Amy ** Metal Blaze ** Metal Scourge * E-Series ** E-100 Alpha ** E-113 Xi * Egg Army ** Thunderbolt * Ghosts ** King Boom Boo ** Boo/Boom Boo ** Bandanna Ghost ** Bow Tie Ghost * Julian Snively * Weasel Bandits * T.W. Barker * Willy Walrus * Scourge the Hedgehog * Fiona Fox * Biolizard * Nocturnus Clan ** Imperator Ix * Black Arms ** Black Doom *** Doom's Eye ** Black Death *** Death's Eye ** Eclipse the Darkling * Dark Arms ** Blurk ** Cyzer ** Cregal ** Rhygenta * Solaris ** Mephiles the Dark ** Iblis * Ifrit * Dark Gaia * Nega-Mother Wisp * The Time Eater * Dr. Eggman Nega * Silver Sonic * Nightmarens * The Deadly Six ** Zavok ** Zomom ** Zeena ** Master Zik ** Zazz ** Zor * Lyric the Last Ancient * Driller Worm Abilities and Powers Magic The legend narrated in the first episode tells that Celestia raises the sun, and that she had raised the moon and stars in her sister's absence. A display of Celestia raising the sun is depicted in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and the sunrise coincides with Princess Celestia's return in Friendship is Magic, part 2. Princess Celestia's cutie mark is a stylized sun, which matches her responsibility of raising the sun. Celestia is said to have wielded the Elements of Harmony on two occasions. The first is in the legend narrated in the show's first episode, which says that "the elder sister" Celestia used the elements to banish Nightmare Moon. The second is in The Return of Harmony Part 1, where Celestia says that she and her sister discovered the Elements of Harmony and used them to defeat Discord. In the same episode, Celestia further explains to Twilight and her friends that she and Luna are no longer connected to the Elements, and that Twilight and her friends have to face Discord with the Elements now. Both of the confrontations and using the Elements against Discord and Nightmare Moon are fully explained in minor detail in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Parts 1 and 2. Other than raising the sun and wielding the Elements of Harmony, Princess Celestia displays telekinesis in various episodes and in the show's opening sequence. Other instances of her using magic are in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, where she stops Twilight Sparkle's wild magic burst, and in Lesson Zero, where she dispels the "Want It, Need It" spell from a massive amount of affected ponies at once. Celestia finds herself unable to overpower the magic of Queen Chrysalis in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Celestia attacks Chrysalis with a beam from her horn, and Chrysalis retaliates with a beam of her own, which repulses Celestia's beam. However, this instance of Celestia being overpowered was because Chrysalis's own magic had been augmented by her feeding on Shining Armor's love for Princess Cadance. In The Crystal Empire - Part 1, both Celestia and Twilight use some magic that surrounds their horn with black fog and makes their irises glow red and their eyes glow green and emit a purple trail, much like King Sombra's usual appearance. The magic causes black crystals to grow from the ground, again in the same fashion as King Sombra's magic. Celestia says this demonstrates what would happen if hatred and fear took hold of the Crystal Empire. When Twilight uses this magic, she mentions to Spike that she learned it from Celestia. In addition, Celestia used her magic alongside Luna to turn King Sombra to shadow and banish him within the ice of the arctic north. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, Princess Celestia performs a magic transferring ritual with Princess Luna and Princess Cadance. When completed, Celestia loses her sun cutie mark and is left weak and fatigued, but regains it alongside her magic following Twilight and her friends' victory over Lord Tirek and the return of all the stolen magic. Physical Abilities An example of Princess Celestia's physical strength is briefly seen in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #10. Big McIntosh is seen visibly struggling against her in hoof-wrestling. Celestia, however, is shown displaying considerably less strain from the match. She is even smiling slyly at Big McIntosh as he struggles. Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Magic *Flight *Longevity *Super strength *Telekinesis Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past Ruling Equestria Celestia is introduced in the prologue of the first episode, depicted in a series of medieval-style drawings with a narration that says "two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land," and that "the elder used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night." The narration continues: their subjects, the ponies, played in the day but "shunned" the night and slept through it, which made the younger "unicorn" grow bitter, eventually refusing to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. Her bitterness transformed her into a "wicked mare of darkness," Nightmare Moon. The elder sister reluctantly harnessed the power of the Elements of Harmony and banished her "in" the moon for 1,000 years, maintaining harmony in Equestria by taking responsibility for both sun and moon. Crossing Paths with the First Student The Fall of Sunset Shimmer shows Celestia's time as Sunset Shimmer's teacher. She tries to teach Sunset the values of humility, but Sunset doesn't take the lessons to heart. Sunset's deep desire for power leads to Celestia removing her from her position as Celestia's student. When Sunset escapes to the human world through the Crystal Mirror, Celestia keeps the mirror in her throne room in hopes that Sunset will one day return. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Alicorn Ponies Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Royalty